


Как все было на самом деле

by Captain_Cosette



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>цикл драбблов, написанных в формате писем/записей персонажей, пересказ канона</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дорогие мама и папа!

«Дорогие мама и папа, — пишет Сигрюн, — надеюсь, вы никогда это не прочитаете. Хорошо, что из Тихого мира затруднительно отправлять почту. Познакомилась с датчанином, он ужасный. Надеюсь, остальные будут лучше».

«Дорогие мама и папа, — пишет Сигрюн, — сегодня познакомились с остальными членами команды. Маг не знает ни одного языка, кроме финского. Чистильщик выглядит как маленькая принцесса с идеальной прической. Механику, кажется, лет шестнадцать. Даже не знаю, что может пойти не так».

«ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТЕ, СЕГОДНЯ МЫ ВПЕРВЫЕ ВСТРЕТИЛИСЬ С ТРОЛЛЕМ, — пишет Сигрюн, — ЭТО БЫЛО ПРОСТО НЕВЕРОЯТНО. ЭМИЛЬ СЖЕГ ЕГО. (И никто даже не умер, кроме тролля)».

«Дорогие мама и папа, — пишет Сигрюн, — сначала маг не учел погоду, и мы застряли в снегу. Потом он чуть не умер. Но теперь все в порядке! Кажется».

«Дорогие мама и папа, — пишет Сигрюн, — датчанин оказался не таким ужасным, как показалось на первый взгляд. Иногда мы сходимся во мнении, правда, готовит он просто кошмарно. Одна надежда на подмогу Тронда».

«ВМЕСТО ЕДЫ ОНИ ПРИСЛАЛИ ИСЛАНДЦА!!!!, — пишет Сигрюн, — и хотя я уже практически привыкла к каше из свечей, пополнение команды не входило в мои планы».

«Дорогие мама и папа, — пишет Сигрюн, — исландца пришлось оставить. Теперь он пытается всем помочь. Обычно все становится только хуже, но еды теперь меньше, что внезапно оказалось плюсом».

«Дорогие мама и папа, — пишет Сигрюн, — теперь мы можем считаться полноценным отрядом. Вчера спасли котика от монстра. Хоть кому-нибудь в команде теперь будет нравиться еда».

«Дорогие мама и папа, — пишет Сигрюн, — меня слегка покусал монстр. Теперь я знаю, что Миккель ужасен не только в готовке, но и в штопке».

«Дорогие мама и папа, — пишет Сигрюн, — все проходит просто замечательно. Мы тут уже целых две недели, и никто даже не умер. Надеюсь, вам так же весело, как и мне. Люблю, целую, ваша дочь».


	2. Записная книжка Миккеля

Записная книжка Миккеля содержала не так уж много записей, но он надеялся, что никто и никогда ее не увидит. С его наследственным “везением” стоило ожидать, что ее уже размножили и раздали всем заинтересованным лицам. 

15.10.90. Тронд предложил встретиться по поводу работы. Зная его − лучше и проще сразу залезть к троллю в логово. Но коровы на ферме надоели настолько, что это уже кажется неплохой альтернативой.

17.10.90. Встретился с Трондом. Планируется вылазка в Тихий мир, во главе с норвежкой. Был прав, залезть в логово тролля проще. Нужно запастись лекарствами и бинтами.

20.10.90. Кроме норвежки в команде будут дети, ни разу толком не встречавшиеся с внешним миром. Одна из них неимунна. Вариант с логовом тролля кажется все более безопасным. Нужно обновить знания по дезинфекции.

23.10.90. Познакомился с капитаном. Ее зовут Сигрюн Эйде, и, пожалуй, нужно запастись еще большим количеством бинтов. 

1.11.90. Остальная часть команды прибыла. Кажется, нам нужна машина побольше, швед с его самомнением рискуют в ней не поместиться. Сказал, что у него рак лица. Нужно не забыть пояснить шутку, пока действительно не начал умирать. 

2.11.90. Маг оказался полезным, но потом стащил все печенье. Зато он либо спит, либо на разведке. 

3.11.90. Эмиль с Сигрюн взорвали тролля, а вместе с ним полквартала. Ловил Лалли, незабываемые ощущения. Стоит класть ему двойную порцию ужина. С другой стороны, неизвестно как часто мне придется его ловить. Начинаю скучать по коровам.

5.11.90. Вместо еды прислали исландца. Неимунного. Сигрюн приказала считать его военнопленным. Рейнир, так его зовут, сбежал из дома, чтобы попасть в Борнгольм. Конечно, он неизбежно должен был присоединиться к нам.

8.11.90. Эмиль с Сигрюн притащили с вылазки кошку и котенка. Кошку пришлось усыпить, но котенок довольно сообразительный, возможно, он даже выживет в этом дурдоме.

11.11.90. Сигрюн покусал монстр. Рейнира чуть не покусал. Нужно было брать двойной запас лекарств. Туури - маленький манипулятор, Рейнир видит духов, и, кажется, мы нашли какой-то прототип вакцины. Все остальное как обычно. Кажется, я начинаю привыкать.


End file.
